


剃-1

by Tremella



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Shaving
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“当然，我们不用现在就做。”那老狐狸假惺惺地摆出一个宽宏大量的姿态，看了看表，“要等到我们回家——那里才有相应的工具。嗯，你还有几个小时可以进行一下心理建设。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	剃-1

“不，哈利，这非常愚蠢，并且毫无意义！”  
“如果你愿意的话，等咱们下一次打赌，而你赢了的时候，你可以想出一些法子来使用在我身上。”  
“比如把你的头发都剃光。”  
“啊亲爱的，你舍不得的。”  
梅林只犹豫了四分之一秒，就同意他好像确实舍不得。他叹了口气。他不该接受这个赌局，那狡猾得像狐狸一样的加拉哈德就等着这个机会呢——唉他的头发也像狐狸毛那样柔软。  
“当然，我们不用现在就做。”那老狐狸假惺惺地摆出一个宽宏大量的姿态，看了看表，“要等到我们回家——那里才有相应的工具。嗯，你还有几个小时可以进行一下心理建设。”  
梅林没法抑制住自己的脸红，他不知道是由于生气还是这件事本身的羞耻。  
真是太幼稚可笑了。年过半百的绅士哈利·哈特，在一个愚蠢赌局的胜利之后，为自己选择的奖励是，把他同样年近半百的男朋友的屌毛剃掉。梅林不知道哈利为此是处心积虑已久了，还是单纯的突发奇想。但是不管怎样都是个尴尬至极的事情。  
“那样叫我觉得自己像个gv男优。”他想，不过没当着哈利的面说出来。

先洗完澡的梅林穿着睡衣独自坐在床上，他需要随便摆弄点什么，就继续搞起了他的板子——只不过完全的心不在焉。他觉得自己简直和即将要进洞房的少女一样忐忑不安。他希望哈利干脆忘了这个事情。  
但不久之后哈利也洗完澡，满脸期待地向他招呼：“梅林！还等什么，来浴室！难道你想把卧室弄得一屋子你的毛？！”  
梅林忍住不做出一个万念俱灰的表情。他慢慢挪向浴室，仿佛一只待宰的动物。  
“哦亲爱的，你知道我的技术很好，绝不会伤到了你的宝贵部位。”  
是的，哈利用刀的技术很好，不管是用战术刀还是剃须刀——他是喜欢哈利帮他刮胡子、剃头，确切说是非常享受——但不是剃屌毛！  
哈利叫他稳当地坐在浴缸边缘。浴室的水迹都擦干净了，完全没有刚洗完澡的潮湿，而暖气也开得很足。

他望向哈利，希望他能准确理解他的眼神——“一定要这么做吗？”而哈利笑了笑，吻上他的头顶，仿佛在鼓励他接受命运。  
哈利解开梅林的浴袍，梅林在里头什么都没穿。这景象哈利已经见过许多次，但即使第一次的时候梅林都没有那样羞涩。“别这样看着我，好像我是一个准备侵犯一位羞愤少女的坏人。”哈利说。  
梅林翻了翻眼睛，不去理会。哈利把准备好的剃须泡沫抹在他小腹到耻骨的部位。他梅林虽然头顶光光的，但是身上毛发很是茂盛。这可得费不少剃须泡沫了。  
然后哈利就开始用剃刀工作。不得不说他确实擅长这个，从上到下地刮除，叫他毫无不适感。梅林的阴茎现在只有微微的充血，但他觉得这家伙马上就要在羞耻心的反作用力下变得生机勃发了！这不听他使唤、吃里扒外的家伙。哈利继续认真地刮着，并满意地看着梅林那家伙违抗着他的意志力逐渐抬起头。他手没闲着，但是却把嘴凑过去亲了一口，舔了舔要溢出的前液。  
这一片刮完了，梅林的阴茎直挺挺地立在那儿，后面是光滑的小腹。“你这满意了？”他问哈利。  
“不不不，这才是第一步。”哈利回答。他叫梅林向后仰，抬起腿，又弄了非常少的剃须泡沫在梅林的睾丸附近：“还有这里——可千万别动。”  
梅林知道自己应该相信哈利的水准，而那剃刀虽然刚才已经沾上了他的体温但是划过他的睾丸还是叫他感觉一阵发凉。  
“好了。腿再抬起来，分开，对……”哈利的手向更后方探去，拨开他的臀缝。先是温乎柔软的剃须泡沫涂在了梅林敏感的会阴和肛口，然后是冰冷锋利的剃刀。梅林闭上眼，不去想哈利眼中自己现在是什么样子。

当哈利都折腾完，梅林都能看出他眼睛里满意的眼神，简直像只偷腥了的猫。梅林还发现自己的阴茎还可耻地硬着。这该死的家伙，刀子都吓不倒它。  
“你真是太棒了！”哈利这样夸着他，把他拥进卧室的大床。他当然更不会放过之后真正的运动部分。剃过毛的那片区域整个都变得特别敏感。哈利的毛发摩擦着他光裸的皮肤叫他觉得又痒又舒服。当他射在自己的小腹上之后，哈利舔去他的精液，用脸蹭着他的皮肤，又舔向更下方他的睾丸和肛口——他甚至觉得这或许是个不错的事情。

当他们最终结束运动躺倒在一起的时候，哈利突然来了一句：“过几天刚长出来的时候会……感觉有点痒，这时候就要决定是重新剃下去还是就叫它继续长。”  
“你好像很有经验。”梅林闷闷地说道。  
“嗯……我自己剃过——在认识你之前，呃，至少是跟你上床之前。”哈利回答。  
之后是一小阵子沉默。“我要你也把毛剃了。下面的。”梅林说。  
“好啊，欢迎你来剃。”加拉哈德说得毫无廉耻。  
“不，你自己来。就像你年轻时自己做的那样。”梅林觉得自己想了个好主意。好吧，这次成了两位中年gv男优。


End file.
